


Teenager in Love

by MallBRATgrl_911 (hvcutie)



Series: Stonathan Week 2017 [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/MallBRATgrl_911
Summary: Jonathan works part-time as a cashier at a corner store to make some extra money. It’s pretty nice and simple. Cue Steve who comes in every chance he gets and just starts chatting Jonathan up about anything and everything, one time even just talking about the great meal deals there, “I love that I can get two hot dogs, a bag of chips, and a bottle of pop all for $2.” Jonathan just laughs and shakes his head before asking Steve if he’d like to go out sometime which makes the older boy blush before agreeing.





	Teenager in Love

Jonathan say been working at the corner store after school for some extra money, hoping his mom wouldn’t have to work as hard. It had been nice and a fairly easy job. Not too many people came in during this time of the day or rather night since he worked until nine. He didn’t have to deal with talking to too many people as most people who came in bought what they needed and then were on their merry way. That was until Steve Harrington came along.

Once Steve found out Jonathan worked at the store it seemed he had made it his mission to pester him every day. Or at least that’s what Jonathan thought at first, but the more Steve came around the more Jonathan realized half the shit the comes out of the blondes mouth was him flirting with him. It really hit Jonathan what Steve was doing when the guy had worked so hard for an excuse to stay there and hang out with Jonathan that he literally just started talking about the meal deals the shop had.

Once Jonathan realized what Steve was doing it was kind of cute. Steve would talk about his day, ask Jonathan about his, and then spend the rest of the time talking out of his ass. It’s not like this was a twenty minutes a day thing, it was a full out at least two hours a day thing.

Today Steve was munching on the hotdog he had bought along with his coke, “You know I can never get over how good the meal deals are here. Two hotdogs, a bag of chips, and a can of pop all for $2, it’s amazing and just what I need after a long day at school.” Jonathan smirked, it was one of those days. Steve went straight to the food when he had an especially long day and he can’t really think of anything else to talk about.

Jonathan nodded, “Yeah, I suppose it is a pretty good deal. Now I have a question for you?” Steve smiled and nodded, “Shoot, Byers,” Jonathan moved closer to him and smiled, looking Steve in the eye, “What would you say if I asked you to dinner tomorrow? You, me, at Benny’s at 7:30?” Steve blushed and looked down at his hands, “Was I that obvious?”

Jonathan laughed, “A little, but it was cute. So is that a yes or a no?” Steve’s head shot up, “It’s most definitely a yes, the most positive yes that anyone can give. Should I pick your up or are we just gonna meet up there or,” Jonathan chuckled, “How about I pick you up and you don’t worry your pretty head too much.” Steve grinned, “So is this like a date, because I really hope it is?” Jonathan nodded, “This is 100% a date, and if it goes well maybe you’ll windup with a boyfriend by the end of it.”

Steve grinned like an idiot, “I have a date with Jonathan Byers, my maybe future boyfriend. Nancy is going to be so happy, I haven’t shut up about you in months.” Jonathan snorted, “I’m surprised Nancy put up with hearing all about your pining, figured she’d tell you to suck it up and ask me out.” Steve shook his head, “She actually told me last week if I didn’t ask you out in the next month she was going to drag me in here and make me do it.” Jonathan couldn’t help but to laugh loudly, making Steve smile at how good he looked when he was happy like this.

“Yeah that definitely sounds like, Nancy. So you going to run off and tell Nancy all about how I asked you out?” Steve nodded his head, grinning, “You bet your ass I am. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jonathan just smiled and nodded affirmably, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Steve grinned once more before saying, “Perfect,” then headed out. God, he really couldn’t wait for this date.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this concept and I’m a slut for things like this.


End file.
